happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acts of Stupidity by Character/Gallery
Pictures of the numerous stupid mistakes by characters. Flawed by Design NBTT 12.PNG|That doesn't look like a tooth drill. Brake the Cycle Whatever.png|Toothy, you know it's missing. Wheelin' And Dealin startup area.jpg|Lumpy is ready to race! Imagesand.jpg|So are Lifty and Shfty! Finished rollarcoaster.png|Lumpy's "finished" rollercoaster. Origami Crane House.jpg|Teamwork doesn't always make it better. Yank 9.png|What made him think this was a good idea? Rockettothesun.jpg|How did it get all the way here and why can't he stop it from doing so? Screen Shot 2013-02-23 at 11.34.03 AM.png|There's no reason for the nozzle to be THIS flexible. Fathead.png|'Why' wasn't that shatter proof?! HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 10.png|Time travel is dangerous! Just get a new glass! Timer.png|Always best to put a timer on the shrinking mechanism of something meant to go inside a friend. PetP7.png|Acid pets. Even better in public. Dream_Job.png|Was there a purpose to his dreams being able to be changed with a TV remote? Empty.jpg|They don't even wear shoes... VERYBADIDEAWARNING!!!.png|'.:!WARNING!:.' Stupid idea here! BOS_Lifty_and_Shifty.png|Wouldn't it have been better for Lifty to leap into the bun truck? That isn't safe.png|Fire and oil. Breaking Wind 9.png|Safe and sound. Fishing.png|This is not how you ice fish. Oblivious to Death or Injury Hornhead.png|Lumpy must think beavers are related to unicorns. Stayin' Alive 25.PNG|She's not dancing Disco Bear. Hesnotsleeping.png|Sleeping like an angel. Hulahoops2.png|Another hoop for my boy! shedead.png|Neither Splendid nor Toothy realize Giggles is dead. File:The_Wrong_Side_of_the_Tracks.png|Do you not see his corpse? Ettttttdrtvdvf.png|Pop is once again unaware of Cub's demise. Pipehead.png|At least she looks like him now. Sin título (5).png|A seductive Disco Bear wants to kiss Giggles just because she has an "afro." Brokenstroller.png|At this rate, Pop could give the Mole some competition SF_Pop,_The_Mole_and_Handy.png|"Best special effects we've ever seen!" Dead snowball fight.png|"Haha, got ya!" shh.png|"Shhh. He's sleeping." PYB_Everything_is_good.png|"Don't worry about me, girls. I'm fine." A Little Late Flaky.png|Better late than never. Wipe 37.jpg|What an interesting paint job. Perfect Tree Friend For the Job 244669 10150215229217277 177224847276 10665 1469 n.jpg|Why can't they hear me? SeeWhatDevelops.JPG|Too blind for pictures. HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 5.png|Pepper spraying a soda machine doesn't work. Bifhftg.png|Blind people are meant to be guided not be guides. yey5u6rt5f.png|Only Nutty wants this much sugar in his punch. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png|Making sure everyone looks good. Kringle Tree.gif|Yes, give Lumpy an ax. Teacher Lumpy Blurb.png|The Blurb says it all. IaJ_Handy.png|Drummers don't need hands, only charisma. Nuttin' but the Tooth.png|Toothy, despite his name, knows nothing about dentistry. Garbageman Lumpy.jpg|What's the point of a sanitation engineer with literally no regard for the environment? Ever 3.png|Never give moles sharp objects. Sailormole.png|Mole can't tell if the sky is red or not. grrguyu.png|Doesn't being a lookout require being able to look'''out? Nutty wants the candy cane.png|Don't cast Nutty and someone dressed as a candy cane together. Mole the lighting person.png|Even if he is photo aware, not a good idea. Nnnnnncdfdfsd.png|Okay, now this is pushing it. 123.jpg|Handy's invisible hands fail him again. Maybe Mime needs to teach him the trick. "Saving" Me Water You Wading For snipershot.PNG|Strange how he didn't grab that stick. hike 8.jpg|At least he's not on fire on anymore. Wrath of con 5.png|Neither are they. clear.png|Makeshift defibrillator on a seizure victim. Kringle Karols.jpg|That isn't Cuddles chest and CPR won't save him. Happy-Tree-Friends-happy-tree-friends-1004026 532 399.jpg|Pop tries to get Cub out of the sink. death.png|Splendid has this category mastered. under 30.jpg|She's frozen to it, you can't just pick her up. Cuddles inflated.png|Breathe darn you! Pinned petunia.jpg|An attempt to open a door with an axe goes wrong. Mime's death.png|Another attempt to open a door with an axe goes wrong. Mouthtogut.png|Lumpy doesn't know how mouth-to-mouth resuscitation works. That's Not What/Who You Think It Is Striker Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles playing football/soccer with Handy's heart. 64LIS.png|Lumpy wearing Flaky's skin. dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty disguised as Mole and Handy. This disguise should fool even the most competent policeman. thatissooooogross!.JPG|Doesn't matter, played golf. Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG|Lumpy can't see the tentacle. Russell and tentacle.png|Neither can Russell. LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG|Neither can Lammy or Cuddles. Is the tentacle invisible? Inside Lumpy's head.png|Does he really not realize he's in Lumpy yet? Userbox Sniffles.jpg|Nutty may as well be called an anteater-eater. Spotlight.jpg|Yum! Lights taste like candy! dumbpop.png|I guess Pop craves otter blood. Entagon.png|That's not a clam or a mussel. SparMe 11.jpg|Just jam your fingers right through. Date 20.jpg|I know you're blind but you still haven't figured it out? TheBloodApple.png|Fun fact: Eyeballs taste like apples. Donuts!.PNG|Is blindness contagious? Ow....png|That's not The Mole. mqdefault.jpg|Pink lemonade. Never drinking pink lemonade again. Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|Yummy! Deer Juice! handglove.png|An anteater skin glove for Lumpy Drink.jpg|Do hair products taste like soda? shreddinglump.png|I know the Mole's blind, but is he deaf too? Wipe 13.jpg|Ice cream isn't spiky, but Nutty doesn't know that. Bzgbcftvdtrfgfr.png|Nutty swipes a bag of cement thinking it's sugar... Cejghdhfu.png|and Lumpy uses a bag of sugar thinking it's cement. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 17.png|Lumpy finds a new scarecrow (that could scare more than just crows). Discobread.png|Russell must be trying out a cannibal diet Stomacub.png|Do bear cubs and concrete stomachs really look that similar? Out on a Limb 2.PNG|Oops, wrong leg! Fakeant.jpg|Looks like a fellow ant to me Watch Where You're Going! nolife.png|If only Cuddles didn't like ice cream so much. Distracting Hallucinations.png|Distractions aren't always physical. incomingskunk.png|I guess she's cleaning something? Sight 76.jpg|Mole has an excuse; Russell loves kites. SnifflesUnderTheCar.png|Drive Sniffles, what do you even plan on doing? Madsniffles.png|Sniffles thinks planes fly themselves. Pilot.png|Yep, he still thinks that. selfexplained.png|This one explains itself Generic stupidity.png|Even unseen Generic Tree Friends need to pay attention. Treasure those Idol Moments.png|And he wasn't even distracted by anything. imagesmimesniffleslumpy.jpg|He's not even near the wheel. Cofsvxdtbxdfd.png|Should have done that before the trip. Slip.png|You can clearly see him mopping. Fightovermoney.png|Never fight and drive. HappyHandy.png|Keeping your eyes open is a good way to not walk into holes. Why Didn't They Do That? Beforemelting.png|Isn't Sniffles able to take that vacuum off of his face? Abouttopop.png|Why doesn't Nutty just swallow or spit out the water? Or close his mouth? FUCK THIS!.PNG|Someone should tell Fliqpy that axes are '''great at chopping down doors. Backfire.png|Should have jumped off the roof, even if it hit Lumpy first, this would have still happened. Fallingintohole.png|Look before you leap, literally. Tryrugyjhg.png|He had all this time and used none of it to leave the house. HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 6.png|Mime wastes precious time making that "911" joke. And, assuming he could talk, he should have done so on the phone. Told you it would cause more problems.png|Russell could have moved his seat back so he could steer properly. Or better yet, just called an ambulance. Backbone.jpg|I'd go to the hospital if this were me. Deadendlog.png|It would make more sense to go around if you're getting chased. Royal_Flush_Lammy_and_Petunia.png|Hey look! An off switch! Flip it! Or unplug the vacuum. Flaky with Plunger.png|That's not going to help. Just take it out. Sadsniffles.png|He's blind. Just sneak past him. You Can Deny it All You Want (Debatable Acts) Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png|Serving Lifty and Shifty's meat could have been showing his vengeful side. Two barrels of powder.png|Mime apparently didn't give clear enough instructions. indexcuddlesflippin.jpg|He couldn't think of another way to save himself. Drinking pirahna.png|How many people really look in their drinks? Candle throw.png|More of a reaction. Toothy's laughing.....PNG|Pranks happen. chillin.png|It looks stupid but real moose aren't affected by the cold. Leafblower.jpg|Don't judge, if it works, it works. Clean.jpg|Definitely an impulsive move. Playing with fire.png|He's not causing anything doing this, is he? Scarypopandfirecub.jpg|Like most genies, Lumpy takes your wishes literally. Also, it could be how Pop worded his wish. Arhtgrhygrdfd.png|Stupid or just selfish? Maxresdefault4.jpg|A logical attempt; an HTF outcome. Under 81.jpg|Many jobs means many random items. LumpyPogoStick.png|I'd like to see you enter their van in a racecar. dagger inkblot.png|Well, this did tell him what Flippy's trigger is... might have been the intention. I_Nub_You_Oops.png|If you don't have enough body parts to make two living tree friends, make one creepy one. The Chokes on You 3.png|Slacking off at work and stealing merchandise isn't really stupid, unless you get caught. NTLP_Ending.png|I thought it was the elves that are in charge of the contents of the gifts, not Santa. Dream Job 7.png|Looks like a TV to me. To be fair, Lumpy shouldn't have been messing with Sniffles' stuff, since he's a janitor. Moppin up.png|In my experience, you don't need a wet floor sign while mopping. WishyWashy031 0001.jpg|Does she look stable to you? Icecandycane.png|The chainsaw might have been there for psychological examination. Tireinflation.png|Well... again... it did work... maybe... Sigh....png|He cannot see through this door. A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Petunia's_death.png|Would you leave this thing to wander the streets on his own? Smallest iceberg.png|From this view in the telescope, it does look like an iceberg. Jam 24.jpg|Sniffles mainly did this to prevent Handy from biting his tongue off. Cuddles in pepper grinder.png|To be fair, he couldn't help but sneeze. Anotherbridge.png|He probably didn't see that other bridge because of the pressure he was under. Brainchips.png|He seems perfectly aware and content with eating these. You Can Run But You Can't Hide Flaky toast.png|Anyone want toast? Look at his eyes!.png|Impressive but it won't save you. Cuddles in pepper grinder.png|Someone tell him he's standing on blades designed to finely grind. Also, the pepper would make him sneeze, blowing his cover. Getmeouttahere.png|Should have picked somewhere he could breathe. hiding behind a tree.png|Could he have picked a more obvious hiding spot? Found.png|This might have been a good spot if he didn't make so much noise. ThisKnife_17.jpg|After watching Cuddles and Giggles get brutally killed, Flaky decides this is the best way to save herself. You Shouldn't Have Done That Sleight 51.jpg|Better not forget that sand. Smokingtnt.jpg|Smoking TNT. Lumpy with turkey and lighter.png|Lumpy, I know you can smell the gas. Battery .jpg|That thing had a job to do Pop... Indexthemole.jpg|That's a good idea right? Wheel 2.jpg|No matter how late you are, don't shave and drive. Chewingglass.png|Guess he's just that desperate. CaptureLumpy.PNG|Everyone but Lumpy knows not to use cell phones on a plane. Flaky pops the raft.png|Quills and inflatables don't mix. yay.png|Don't do it, Flaky. What did we just tell you? Lotsofcheese.png|Lumpy loves cheese. Trick 1024x768.jpg|Lumpy should have studied up on how to do this trick. Electrocution.jpg|No matter how big Lumpy is, his brain is still the same size. match.png|If Petunia took chemistry class, she wouldn't have done this Handstuck.png|In reality, you'd get bites and stings by sticking your hand in an anthill. Either way it's not a smart move. Under 51.jpg|At least he only did it once but what did he expect to happen? Spendid_death.png|I know throwing up sucks but really, Splendid. Category:Image galleries Category:Lists